Seraphine
Seraphine is one of the three Dark Side Deputies Appearance Seraphine has roughly shoulder-length brown hair with a crownlike braid across the top, accompanied by wings of the same color, tipped with pale gold. She wears iron scale-patterned armor on her torso, with black iron accents and two peridot gems at the top. Iron armbands circle her upper arms, and iron arm braces circle her wrists. She wears a loose, somewhat flowy short grey skirt, and iron boots that rise to mid-thigh. An inch-wide iron necklace circles the lower portion of her neck, set with a large peridot on a three-pointed pendant. An iron band circles her forehead, with twisting pale grey horns to either side and a peridot in the center. Her eyes are goldish-yellow. She's tall and rather muscular. Personality Seraphine is battle-hardened and highly intelligent. It's hard to glean her personality, however she seems strict and tends to lash out. She's somewhat of a loner and a vigilante. She adores watching others suffer, and doesn't care what others think of her. She's completely cold, and has no tolerance for nonsense. She'd happily kill anyone who got in her way or became a liability, and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and will happily kill, torture, or imprison any that stand against her. She has no sense of humor, and doesn't find anything funny. She's not easily impressed and highly independent, and very sarcastic. She's very assertive, not afraid to intimidate others to get what she wants, and any attempts to be assertive at her usually ends in death. She can be brutal, purposely slashing soft or weak spots in order to disable an enemy without much damage, possibly crippling them for life. She's insensitive to other's pain or sadness, not caring or being outright cruel when someone reveals themselves as being in a highly vulnerable emotional state. She's highly confident, and it shows in her demeanor and movements. She possesses a smooth, catlike grace. Powers Seraphine has multiple minor abilities, including the ability to summon holographs depicting events that have or are happening. She can also create a sort of forcefield/shield that can be any shape. It usually burns an enemy on contact, and can be a set size and shape or expand rapidly to forcibly shove away opponents. She can also heal herself somewhat. Small cuts or scratches will heal completely, but a severe injury such as a broken bone can only be healed a little bit, to the point of having the bone in the proper place at most. Many of her physical attributes are naturally enhanced, including her agility, strength, flexibilty, and dexterity as well. She can open portals to anywhere in any dimension. Weapons Seraphine fights with a long iron sword, with a black iron hilt and hoop attached by a long chain. The hilt is set with two peridots. This allows her to attack multiple enemies rapidly by holding the hoop and spinning rapidly. Relationships Maroon: Sometimes they're kind of friends, other times they hate each other. Raven: Seraphine HAAAAATES Raven. Raven is one of two people on her "needs-to-be-violently-murdered" list. Crimson: Seraphine also hates Crimson. He is the second person on her "needs-to-be-violently-murdered" list. Category:Dark Side Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:OCs